Touchè
by toucheblye
Summary: Their partnership had shifted: Partners, best friends to something more. That something more is within arms grasp but the job has other plans. As Deeks handles a case close to home he is reminded of the dark past he has, and why would he want to bring Kensi with him? "I am drowning, Kens. I can't take you with me." Can Kensi keep Deeks from drowning?
1. Chapter 1- Back to Square One

_I have never written a Densi fan fiction before, so bear with me as I find my mojo. I have had this in my head for a while for these two, especially post 5x01. I love reviews so tell me what you think!_

_-Toucheblye (Tat)_

* * *

_"Kens. I just want you to know that the place I went to in my head to stop the pain was you. I just kept thinking about your smile and your laugh… Everything. It's the only thing that got me through. For whatever it's worth."_

The words her partner had spoken were still resonating in her head.

_"What happens now?_

_It's a love story."_

Kensi sat on her couch beer in her hand with top model turned on the TV. It had been a long case and an even longer day, and ultimately a long four months. After all he had kissed her, told her that she was the only thing to get him through, and she could have sworn she told him it was a love story. She sat there, trying to pay attention to the results of her favorite TV show, yet her mind just beckoned the question "Is it _their _love story?" It was one of those nights where her mind was just not shutting up, and she wanted answers; answers for herself and _from him._

She reached for the remote, pressed the off button, and headed down the hall towards her bedroom when she felt her phone buzz in her hand. She smiled slightly, hoping it was from her partner, and smiled from ear to ear when the screen read "Deeks." She opened the text and laughed.

_"I know you were watching, can't believe they just sent her home… she was your favorite. I hope you didn't empty a barrel when the judges gave the results." _

She smiled a little bit wider as she typed a response.

_"Shut up Deeks, my barrel is fully loaded, remember I have to deal with you tomorrow." _

_"Well Kensalina if your barrel was loaded for me, it would have been emptied a long time ago, see I still have a beating heart and breathing lungs. Sleep well, Partner."_

_"Tell yourself whatever you want to hear, see you tomorrow." _

Her heart fluttered at the words "Sleep well." And it beat a little faster when it hit her, he was watching her favorite show, even when she was not with him.

She crawled into bed, with the hopes one day the truth would be said.

Deeks awoke the next morning, fifteen minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Monty was next to the bed pawing at his face.

"Monty it's before five. You know the rule… you get walked at five fifteen. Wait a little bit longer bro." He said as Monty laid back down, and Deeks turned over. Only another twenty minutes in bed until he would have to get up and face another day but it was twenty more minutes of sleep.

Then there was a buzzing on his nightstand he picked it up and looked at the screen "Kensi."

"Morning, partner! What can I do for you at this hour?"

"I have coffee and bagels, I will be at your place in ten. We have a case, a kidnapping. Hetty wants us all in ASAP. Walk Monty and get dressed."

"Okay- thanks for the breakfast. What would I do without you."

"I don't know, but you will never find out." She said and the line disconnected.

Deeks walked Monty and got ready, the minute he was locking his apartment up his partner pulled up.

"Come on Deeks, we're going to be late!"

"Why were you even up before five, that's just… so not like you."

"I don't really know, but I was. Get in."

"I'm coming. Where's my coffe, sugar bear?" Deeks said as he slid in the car and she handed him his coffee.

"Oh you are the best." Deeks said and flashed her a smile.

Kensi just looked at him and shook her head.

"Really though why were you awake?" Deeks asked again as he took a bite of his bagel and she headed towards OSP.

"I don't know, insomnia or something." She said.

The truth though- she was having the dreams, the dreams of him stuck in that chair and him begging the words "Untie me." But, she was not ready to let him know she was still worried about him.

"Okay, Kens. It's too early to play these games." Deeks said.

"Remember, partner, my barrel is loaded just for you." Kensi said as she elbowed him.

"Ahhh… there's my girl. Even this early, she still comes out." Deeks said. Kensi just smiled, things were changing and she was not sure where things stood.

The kiss happened, but no one had talked about it. Then, things were said, and the little things of their partnership were changing slightly each and every day. She sat there as he ate his bagel, and promised that once this case was over she would say something. She had to tell him how much she meant to him, and she hoped he would feel the same way.

They pulled into OSP and headed towards the stairs. Just as Deeks and Kensi were about to walk upstairs, Hetty appeared.

"Mr. Deeks, a word please?" Hetty asked.

Both Deeks and Kensi turned around and started walking towards her office.

"Alone, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"Go kens, I'll be up in a minute." Deeks said. Kensi turned on her heel and walked up to join the team.

"What's up Hetty?" Deeks asked.

"As you know, this is a kidnapping case. But this case might hit close to home for you, it involves a father and his two sons. One son was taken, but the other shot the father in self defense. The father, a US Marine, was injured and only took one son. The other is sitting in the boatshed. I need to know if this is going to be too much for you, I can understand if it will be." Hetty said.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can handle it." Deeks said as he turned around to join the team.

He had missed the briefing because of his conversation with Hetty, but he walked in and Kensi had her eyes on him. _She knew, and this case was going to hit a little close to home for him. She knew her partner, and after what he has already gone through, she does not want him go have to deal with this too. They were finally getting normal back into their lives. Well, whatever 'normal' was for these two._

_"Deeks, can you handle this?" _Kensi said as she walked over to him.

"With you by my side, I think I can. Let's go to the boatshed, I can reach the boy." Deeks said and Kensi followed him.

Hetty stopped Kensi for a moment "Watch him for me, this is going to be a long case, a long case for _both of you. He is going to need someone, and that someone is **you Ms. Blye.**" _

_With that Kensi nodded, hoping her partner would not become more broken than he already was._


	2. Chapter 2- Baby Steps

_HEY THERE! Well, I am overwhelmed with the response to chapter one, so here is chapter two! I hope you all are liking the way this is going. It is actually something I would love to see happen on the show, but alas, we don't always get what we want. That is why I am writing it! I hope you enjoy this second installment, I am almost finished with chapter three. I am hoping to post it later tonight! Please enjoy & leave reviews- I love them! _

_-TouchèBlye (Tat) _

_PS- My tumblr is . _

* * *

Hetty stopped Kensi for a moment "Watch him for me, this is going to be a long case, a long case for _both of you."_

_With that Kensi nodded, hoping her partner would not become more broken than he already was._

They arrived at the boatshed and walked in the door.

"Deeks, you good?"

"Yeah Kens, I'm good. Let's go talk to the boy." Deeks said as he walked into the room.

"Hey there. What's your name?" Deeks asked as he placed a soda and some crackers on the table. The child continued to look down at his hands. Deeks sat down and Kensi followed him.

"I am detective Deeks, and this is my partner Agent Blye. But you can call me Marty and you can call her Kensi. Her real name is Kensalina, but she prefers Kensi. Although I think Kensalina is a beautiful name, I call her Kens, or fern sometimes too. Fern is her favorite." Deeks said and the child let out a small chuckle.

Kensi just sat back and smiled. "Well he _thinks _fern is my favorite." She said softly. She was going to sit back and let Deeks take the lead on this one.

"Why ,when she has a name, do you call her fern?" The child asked as he finally looked up from his hands.

"I call her Fern because one time we went undercover, and I had to give her a name… and I called her Fern. It just kind of stuck… so now, she's always Kensi-Fern to me." Deeks said as he smiled. "What is your name?"

"My name is Dylan." The child said and then let out a sigh. " I know I am in trouble- I did not mean to shoot him, but he was hurting my mom, and he hit my brother Rob, and I just saw the gun and did it. I shot him." Dylan said as he broke down into tears.

"Hey Dylan… We aren't going to talk about that right now. I want to learn about _you. Okay?" _Kensi said as she smiled and opened his crackers for him.

"Okay, Fern" Dylan said and smiled. "Marty …is it okay if I call her Fern too?"

"Of course little dude! It's gang up on Fern day." Deeks said as Dylan finished his soda. " Do you want another one?"

"Fern, can you go grab us another round of sodas" Deeks said and flashed his smile, the one smile that he reserved only for Kensi.

Kesni nodded and stood up and exited the room. She walked towards the fridge and saw Hetty watching the TV.

"He really is connecting with this child. How much do you know about Deeks and his father, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asked.

Kensi stopped in her tracks. She honestly did not know that much, other than Deeks did not get along with his father and that he shot his father at a young age. She did not know the context of anything to do with those two, so she just stood with a blank stare at Hetty, with pleating eyes, wanting more information.

"Ah, that is what I thought. Well, it is, to say the least, complicated. Mr. Deeks had a rough upbringing. So just back him up, and be there for him." Hetty said as she smiled and walked away.

Kensi gathered the drinks and walked back into the room. She entered the room only to hear the sound of laughter coming from Dylan as Deeks was doing one of his magic tricks.

"Marty I like those tricks. I want to learn." Dylan said.

"Dylan here is your coke!" Kensi said as she popped the tab open and handed it to him. "And Deeks, here is yours." Kensi said as she smiled and Deeks smiled in return.

_"Marty and Fern, are you two like… a thing?" Dylan asked as he took a sip of his second soda._

Kensi just let out a small chuckle, and waited for Deeks to answer. She wanted to look at him directly in the eyes when he answered this, because they had yet to discuss what they truly were. Kensi had a gut feeling though, that right now, with the circumstances of the case, it was not the time. So she sat and waited.

"Dylan I will tell you this about Fern and I. She is my partner and has been with me through a lot of things that as an 11-year-old boy should not want to hear about. She has seen me in my darkest of days and yet, here she is…still standing next beside me. I have yet to scare her off, and I hope that she does not go anywhere any time soon." Deeks said as he elbowed Kensi.

Deeks had spoken the truth. Kensi had been through _a lot of shit _with Deeks, and he had been through _a lot with her._ Kensi was there when he was shot, Kensi was there when he went undercover as Max, Deeks was there through the case about her Father, and Kensi was there for Deeks in the aftermath of his torture. There were many dark times between the two, but they always made it out _together and stronger than before._

Kensi spoke up… "We have been through a lot together, and still have a lot to go through, but I wouldn't want to go through it with anybody else by my side other than Deeks." With that Kensi lifted her hand and placed it over Deeks hand on the table and gave it a light squeeze, and then let go.

It was in that moment Deeks understood that even though she was talking to Dylan, the message was meant for Deeks. Deeks sat back and let the message sink in, and he was almost embarrassed he had yet to tell Kensi the reason he shot his father. But he was about to tell Dylan, so what better time than the present.

"Okay Dylan, We have to have more adult talk now okay?" Deeks said.

"Okay Marty, but I get to talk to you? Right? Or Fern?" Dylan asked.

"Fern and I are staying here. You talk to us." Deeks said. Kensi reached across the table and took Dylan's hands. "We aren't leaving you." She said.

"So Dylan I am going to tell you a story… ok? My mom and dad were married and happy for a good part of my childhood… but my dad had a secret. He was a big drinker. I thought growing up everything was okay, but when I was 9 it was the first time I saw the bruises on my moms stomach. She told me that everything was fine, she just fell down the stairs… but I knew something was wrong. Then a couple months later, I got into my dads tools without his permission and I got hit. He hit me hard. And from there things got worse. He started drinking more often, and hitting my mom and me more often. I was scared. I didn't know what to do, I just felt so, hopeless. There were many days I was scared for my life, and for my moms. When I was 11, he was drinking so much on this one day He was so drunk, and was beating my mom for not watching the game, and I came home and he started to hit me. It was the worst beating yet. Het took me to the bedroom, to hit me in private, and I took the gun from his back, and I shot him. I told my mom I did, and we took the keys and left. We went never looked back. We went to the police station, filed a report and left. We had to go through court- but my dad went to prison, and he stayed there until he died a while ago. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but after the broken jaws, elbows, and ribs on me and countless others on my mom. ..It was time. I did what I had to do, and look at me now. I work for NCIS and have this lady as a partner. I shot my dad in self defense, just like you…and I am not in trouble._ I know what you are going through, and you are not alone."_ Deeks said as his eyes filled with tears.

As Deeks finished the story of his childhood Kensi sat back and the tears began to fill her eyes. She had known it had been a rough childhood, but she had yet to learn how rough, and after this story her heart broke into a million pieces. It was eye opening for her, and a lot more of Deeks personality now made that much more sense to her. She also felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow for him: how much he had been through, and overcome... To just turn around and be tortured and have to over come yet another obstacle. If anyone deserved a happy ending it was Deeks, but life kept throwing these curveballs. She reached out and placed her hand over Deeks again, but this time her hands remained there.

"So Dylan. When I tell you things are going to be okay, they really are. You are not in any trouble. You acted in self-defense and did something no person should have to do. Now we need to find your brother ok? And I promise I will do everything in my power to find him." Deeks said as the tears filled his eyes.

This part of his life Deeks tended to keep under wraps. He never really opened up about his past, but he could not let this child think he was in trouble, or that he did the wrong thing. Deeks was also grateful Kensi was in the room- had she not been there, he probably would not have been able to tell the story.

Dylan looked up from his hands, with a tear stained face. "Are you sure I'm not in trouble? And you have to find bubba!"

Deeks choked. He couldn't answer. Kensi looked up. "We are going to do everything we can to find your brother ok? Marty is one of the best this agency has and he won't stop till we find him. Now some other agents are going to come in here and take you to a safe place okay? Marty and I need go get to work. But this is my cell phone, if you need us call me."

Deeks stood up and walked out of the room. Dylan thanked Kensi, and Kensi followed him closing the door behind her.

"Kens... The things I said, I hope they don't change the way you think of me." Deeks said as he looked out the window.

Kensi took a step closer, hoping he would turn around but he didn't.

"Deeks, why would you think? How could you think that it would change the way I think about you?" Kensi asked with tear stained eyes.

"I was broken and I thought I fixed myself, but then four months ago, what Siderov did, I'm broken again. Anytime I think I have it all together something comes and takes my feet from under me. I'm just... I'm drowning kens." Deeks said still facing the window.

Kensi was about to speak when her phone rang.

"What's up G?"

"We have a hit on the fathers car. You and Deeks meet us and canvas the area while Sam and I go look at the car. After that we will meet back at OSP."

"Okay. Will do."

She hung up, hoping Deeks would have turned around and faced her but he was still looking away.

Kensi knew that some things needed to be said, maybe not everything she wanted to say, but she had to take this chance. The door for a even a small step was open here, and she decided to take the plunge.

"Deeks what you went through no child should have to go through. And what happened four months ago, what Siderov did to you. " She said as she choked up, this was painful for her too. No she was not tortured, but she almost lost her partner and it hurt her in her own way. She then walked and stood in front of him. Tilting his face up, so their eyes met.

"What you went through four months ago... I can't even explain. I do not know what you went through, but I know what I went through. I went through my own version of hell wondering if you were okay. And then I found you- and you asked me to untie you; and I told you that had to stay there just a while longer. _It made it worse_... I didn't know that when I would come again if you would be alive_. It was my own hell- the possibility of not having you in my life anymore_. And you want to know why I was not sleeping? It was because I get nightmares of leaving you in that chair and not being able to help you_. You are not broken Deeks, not this time._ You have me to help you through this, and if you drown then so am I. I am not going to let you drown. You hear me?" And she saw the tears form in his eyes.

It was in that instant she placed small kiss on his soft, quivering lips. She did not know where it came from, but she did know it felt instinctive. It was fast and quick, but when she was back on her heels she intertwined their hands.

"You are not going to drown okay? I'm not letting you. " Kensi said.

Deeks just looked at her, and nodded.

She was not sure if she just complicated things any more or if what she had done was a small step forward. She did know that what she had said and done felt _natural, instinctive, and most of all it felt right._

It may have been one small baby step, but she was headed in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3- And Again

**HI THERE! **

**I am SO sorry for the delay in this chapter. I work retail and go to school full time, and have been sick, so I have not had as much time to update. This chapter though, is a little on the longer side to make up for the long delay in the posting of the chapter. It is a little different, and I hope you enjoy it. I have the day off tomorrow, so I plan to write chapter four and have it posted soon! Please leave reviews- I love to hear what you have to say! Also, the editing I did my best on. I was a solo act on reviewing the editing process, so bear with me!**

**Thanks,**

**ToucheBlye**

* * *

A few hours later Callen and Sam walked into OSP right behind Kensi and Deeks.

"We found the car. The father and son were not there, they left on foot and we are canvassing the area in case anyone sees anything." Callen said.

"There is also a bolo out for the father in son. Eric look into financial history, see if he has messed up and used his credit card by chance. "Sam said as Deeks and Kensi walked in.

"The canvas came up negative. I'm going to go talk to Dylan again. See if there is a spot that the father used to take them. You know, maybe like a surfing spot in Malibu, a cabin in the woods type of deal. We need to start somewhere." Deeks said and Callen nodded.

Deeks turned on his heel and walked out.

"Kensi keep an eye on him... Go with him." Callen said. She agreed and followed behind Deeks.

Truth be told, this was the third person to tell Kensi to watch Deeks. She smiled a little when she was told that, because she loved the fact that people knew she was the only one who could get through to him. Even she sometimes doubted if she really got through to him, but after everything they had been through she as sure he learned to listen to her. He was her coworker, her partner, and more than that he was her _best friend. _Even then, best friend was a loose term for the feeling she felt towards him because she was not sure how deep her own feelings ran for this man. She did know that if anything were to happen to him, like it almost happened just a few months back, her world would be turned upside down. She needed him to think, to breathe, to keep her heart beating. She needed him in all aspects, needed him to face the problems of the world, because he was the only person who made the world make sense, even with all the bad in it. He was her everything.

"Hey Deeks, let's grab some lunch on the way there? Sandwiches from that food stand you like? My treat." Kensi said as she elbowed him as they started to walk towards the car.

"Look at you, being all nice and treating me to lunch. I am glad I am your favorite." Deeks said as they arrived at the car and he opened the driver's door.

Kensi looked a little confused when he didn't enter the vehicle.

"Deeks, are you driving or not?"

"Well… I was opening the door up for you, my girl gets a little irritated when she is the one who doesn't drive." Deeks said as he winked.

Kensi just stood there for a second speechless, _he had just referred to her as "his girl" whatever that meant._ It made Kensi smile, left her speechless, and she just walked over to the door.

"Why thank you Mr. Deeks." Kensi said as she placed her hand over his and slid in the door.

Once they were in the car Deeks looked over at her. She felt his eyes on her and smiled. "What is that look for, Deeks?"

"Thanks for being here... Not pestering me. Everyone has that look in their eyes. The one, well… Everyone is looking at me like I am _still broken. _ I am not, well I am, but I am stronger from it. It's not easy doing this, facing each day and dealing with the nightmares. But here I am, back with the badge, gun, my partner, back to fighting crime. I may be broken, but I was made stronger because of it. You're the only one who sees that- who does not look at me like I am an abandoned little puppy. I know I have had a really shitty life, and things keep happening… but if I weren't strong I wouldn't be where I am today."

"Deeks, you were never broken. You are right, your life has been shitty, but you are strong? You hear me? _You have always been strong, even when you shot your father, you were strong when you were captured… you never gave Michelle up, even though Sam treats you like an ass somedays, and you are still strong today_. When you are ready I am here. I've got your six, _always." _Kensi replied and she felt the slight touch of her partner as he pulled the hair out of her face and stroked her cheek gently as she kept driving.

"I know you have my six. You, of all people, know that being broken is a strength, and not a weakness. It's one of the many things I love about you." Deeks said as he dropped his hand and looked out the window.

Kensi was smiling like an idiot, _did all of that really just happen? It is one of the many things I love you. It is one of the many things I love about you._

Kensi pulled in the driveway and Deeks smiled "Ready Fern, let's go get some answers, I need to find this boy."

"I? Really Deeks, you're not doing this alone, it's _We_ need to find this boy." Kensi elbowed him in his side.

"Thanks partner." Deeks said as he squeezed her hand.

After eating lunch together in the safe house, Deeks gave Kensi the nod that he was going to take Dylan into the next room to try and get some information. Kensi knew the nod, it was "man time" or whatever she wanted to call it, but she knew Deeks could relate to Dylan in ways that she or any of the others could not.

"I will clean up lunch, why don't you two go in there and play a game." Kensi said and Deeks smiled at her.

"I can am going to whoop your tail Marty at connect four." Dylan said as he smiled and picked up the box.

"Only in your dreams, little man." Deeks replied with a grin as they headed into the little living room located right next to the kitchen.

Kensi stood up and gathered the plates. She glanced up, and took a look at Deeks. For a moment, he smiled and it was the old carefree Deeks smile, which normally is reserved just for her. She was glad to see this smile again, it had been hidden from her eye site for the past couple months. Her mind started to drift on her partner. As she watched him she could not help to think how good he was with children, and how someday she wanted little ninja surfing assassins walking around. She laughed at herself, when she over heard Dylan speaking up to Deeks.

"Marty… What is really going on with you and Fern? You two are more than just partners, or friends." Dylan said as he slid the red piece into the game set.

"Dylan, for a 11 year old you are very insightful. What do you want me to say? I mean I really like her, Dylan. I even think, well really I know, I love her. But you see, as you grow up, life and being an adult, and Fern and I, well our jobs it comes with complications. A couple months ago I was taken hostage from a very bad man and he hurt me physically, and that scarred me emotionally. Right before I was taken, I kissed her. I finally kissed her, but then I was tortured. I come with a lot of baggage in my life, and I do not want to drag her with me. She is the most amazing woman on this planet. She is strong in so many ways I cannot even describe to you. She is the most stubborn woman there is. She always feels the need to drive the car. She is a trained special agent, and her talents on the job always surprise me. She is a sharp shooter, can hotwire a car, can track things in the desert and is a walking encyclopedia. She is the most stubborn woman ever, but I already said that. I swear sometimes she does things, or says them just to irritate me. She is the one person who pushes my buttons more than anyone in the world, but she does that to make me a better person. She carries the weight of the world on her shoulders and thinks she can tackle it all by herself. She has walls around her heart that are the hardest things to try and tear down, but once you do you see this fantastic woman with a heart of gold. She can't cook, and she is a hoarder of the biggest kind… but I wouldn't trade her for the world. I love her just the way she is, but I am the biggest fool for not telling her." Deeks said as he placed his piece into the rack. "Now, Dylan. Connect Four." Deeks said and he flashed a smile.

Kensi was left without a breath and speechless. She felt the same way about Deeks. _It was just time she told him_. He made his feelings known all those months back, and now it was time for her to return the favor..

"Alright Dylan, we need to talk now. Is there a place, where your dad used to take you and your brother?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah, we have a beach house in Manhattan Beach, he used to take the family there before mom got sick and the drinking started. " Dylan said.

"Thank you Dylan, you are the best. You are a strong kid, now Fern and I have to go run an errand with some other agents. We will be back tonight." Deeks said as he stood up and ran his hand over Dylan's hair.

"Okay. You better tell Fern tonight, or I just might tell her how you feel myself." Dylan said with a nice smug on his face.

"Yes buddy. I will." Deeks said "Kens, call Sam and Callen. We have it. Let's go."

"Coming!" Kensi said as she pulled out her phone and dialed the others.

"Callen and Sam are approximately seven minutes behind you, Deeks." Eric said.

"Okay, we are going in." Deeks said.

They reached for their guns, and made eye contact. Each just _knowing _what the other was going to do, it was just habit now. They were partners, best friends, and they were working towards _something more._

Deeks reached in his back and felt the cold metal hit his hand, until he felt the warmth of skin touch his hand.

"Deeks, be careful. Ok?" Kensi said and nodded. Deeks just nodded in return, giving her hand a small squeeze. She smiled and he reached for his gun, slowly turning the door to the house. He opened the door and gave the order he was going upstairs, and Kensi was to check the first floor.

Kensi nodded in agreement and Deeks started to walk up the stairs. Kensi rounded the corner and saw, Mark, Dylan's little brother sitting on a couch watching TV.

She lowered her gun and walked up next to him.

"Mark I need you to be quiet and do what I say. I am the police, and I am here to save you ok? I need to you to stand behind me. We are gong to get you out of here, and with your brother soon." Kensi said and pulled her gun up again and shielded the boy behind her. "Stay close- we are going to find my partner."

Meanwhile upstairs, Deeks cleared the first floor and started to walk down the stairs to go find Kensi. He made his way down the stairs and turned the corner to start walkingdown the hall to where he knew she would be. Kensi checked, and saw Deeks, and started down the corner. Within a matter of seconds, the commander was in the hallway.

"Don't take my son!"

"Federal Agents stop what you are doing, no one will get hurt."

"HE IS MY SON YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Kensi scooped Mark up and Deeks gave her piercing look to get the Mark out of there.

Suddenly the commander pulled a gun, pointed directly towards Kensi.

"If you take one more move, I will shoot you." The commander said.

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you." Deeks said as he aimed his gun at the commander.

"I just want my son." The commander said.

"I can't allow that to happen sir." Kensi said.

The next few moments were a blur. There was a srceam, a thugging sound, and a pop. Kensi covered Marks eyes, and cleared the gun from the Commanders side.

"Nice shot Deeks." Kensi said and smiled, but there was no answer. Her stomach dropped, _this cannot be happening again… but it was._

_ She turned around and saw him, a bullet in his left side. He had taken the bullet that was meant for her, he jumped in front of a moving bullet for her._

_ "ERIC we need an ambulance to the residence ASAP."_

_"DEEKS, stay with me… DEEKS, keep breathing."_

_"Don't worry fern, I'm not going anywhere without you."_

_Kensi let out a chuckle as the tears formed in her eyes. Deeks laughed along, but each laugh getting softer and quieter. _

_"Deeks, I have something to say, you need to let me say it this time."_

_"ERIC WHERE IS THE AMBULANCE?"_

_"Its en route, two minutes, the commander ok?"_

_"NO ITS DEEKS." She said._

_"DEEKS, stay with me." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"Fern…." He replied, but it was all too much. He closed his eyes and Kensi was loosing it._

_"You can't leave me." Kensi said distressed as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers._

_Deeks smiled and squeezed her hand in return. Slowly though, he was loosing blood and falling into the unconscious state and his hand fell to the floor._

**_"NO… DEEKS!" Was the last thing he heard before his surroundings became black._**


	4. Chapter 4- The Waiting Game

**Here is chapter 4! Life is busy this week, but I am doing my best! I am overwhelmed by the response to this story... so THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the next installment! PLEASE REVIEW, I really do take time to read what you say.. It helps fuel the story! :)**

**-ToucheBlye**

* * *

She had never liked hospitals. The yellow tinted lights, everywhere smelling like Clorox, and the frigid air put her on constant edge. Kensi stood in the hallway, the same hallway where just a couple years ago, she stood waiting for news about her partner. It was all too familiar, and this time, she was the one who was supposed to be on the table. He took a bullet for her, not to protect the child, but just to protect her. She was absolutely furious with him with his stupidity. She was mad two fold: first off he shouldn't have taken the bullet for her, what was he thinking? And secondly she was so angry he was making her go through the hell of not knowing if he was okay,not for a first time, or a second, but a third. He had already been shot, he was tortured and now he was shot again. She hates not knowing if he is okay, yet she is standing in the hallway with his badge in her hands, in the same uncertainty of his well being that is becoming too familiar.

"Ms. Blye, your covered in his blood. Might I suggest a change of clothes? Nell can drive you to ops since it's closer." Hetty said in a comforting tone.  
"No Hetty. I, I just..." She couldn't find the strength to answer. Anytime she opened her mouth she was at a loss for words. She was never good with emotions, and especially not good with emotions that dealt with Martin Deeks. She was angry, flustered, worried, confused, on edge and nervous. She didn't know that many emotions could run through her at one time.

"Ah a speechless Ms. Blye...Mr. Deeks has had a very rough year and I understand. Let me know if you need anything and inform me when you know something." Hetty said placing her hand over Kensi's hands that had a death grip over his badge. Once again Kensi could not find the strength to voice an answer without breaking down. She nodded and Hetty squeezed her hands and left.

Now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

The last time Deeks had been shot it was a small caliber weapon twice, with minimal internal damage. This time around, the weapon was a bigger caliber and he was shot right near his heart. Images of him jumping in front of her, her falling flat on her ass, her smiling at him telling him it was a good shot, realizing he had been shot and the blood starting to pour from his body filled her mind. Her memory also went back to him sitting in the chair and begging for him to be untied that damn chair.  
Why did it always happen to him? He is the strongest man I know but I can't protect him like he protects me. It is just not fair.

He had been in surgery for 6 hours 28 minutes, not that she was keeping track. She had been standing in the hallway the entire time; the team had taken shifts to stand with her and wait, but Kensi remained silent and stoic. Nell tried to get her to eat, and kensi ate two bites and stopped. How could she eat when she was supposed to be on the table? It was now around 10:30 and there was still no word on Deeks.

* * *

Finally Sam was the last person to come wait with her.

"Kensi... Come here." Sam said as he pulled her into a hug. Sam was a giant teddy bear who was in many ways like Kensi. He had built had walls built up a mile high, and just like Kensi, Deeks and Sam now shared a special bond.

"Sam, that's supposed be me in there. Why did he do that? He is the most infuriating person I have dealt with." Kensi said as she sobbed into Sam's arms.  
"Kens, it's going to be okay."  
"Sam, I can't loose him. If he dies, I can't loose him like I lost my father."  
"If you saw what I saw him go through, this is nothing. He's sedated and under watch. The last time," Kensi flinched. She knew he had been tortured but she did not want to hear it and Sam knew. Sam knew she felt guilty for leaving him on the ridge and he needed to spare her the details.  
"He is stronger than any of us, well you are the only one who sees the real Martin Deeks daily, but he is stronger than I ever knew he was. He also has a reason to live, and that that reason is you."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Don't play dumb blye. I see the way you look at him... You are totally and utterly smitten with him, and he is with you."  
"But it's complicated."  
"It's only complicated if you make it complicated. The job, sure it adds difficulties. The things you two have overcome though in the four years you have been partners is ten fold for some people who have been married for fifty years. I always joke about being married to G... But you two have something real. It's something you only find once, and you can never find it again. And I know I always haven't been a big Deeks fan, but he proved me wrong. I'm rooting for you two kens, my advice, tell him."  
" oh, I plan on telling him a thing or two once he wakes up."  
"It's late Sam, you have a family to go home too."  
"Kensi Blye, you and Deeks are just as much a part of my family as Michelle and the kids... I also owe Deeks my life, so I'll wait here with you till he is out of surgery and then go. You do what you have to for family, Kens. I'm not leaving you here alone. Now have you been standing in this hallway since 4 this afternoon?"  
"Uh, yeah I have. I lost track of time."  
"And is that Deeks blood all over you?"  
"Mhmm." She nodded and Sam laughed.  
"Kens you look horrible. I have a change of clothes for you, and Nell got us some take out. I am not asking you too, I am telling you to change, eat, and drink something. We will wait in the waiting room now too. You need to sit before your legs give out. Here are the clothes, women's rest room is up the hall to the right, change and meet me in the waiting room."

Kensi smiled for the first time all night. No she didn't want to leave this spot, but she was thankful for the change of clothes and food. She did what she was told and changed. She then joined Sam in the waiting room to eat the Chinese food Nell had gotten them. Kensi ate her food so fast, she didn't realize she was that hungry.

"It looks like you were hungry." Sam said an smiled.  
"We still haven't heard anything, Sam.." Kensi said as she looked down at Deek's watch in her hand. 11:05.  
"Not hearing in surgery, can be good. He will be okay." Sam said as he flipped on the TV.  
He flipped the channels while Kensi sat next to him. As he was flipping, Titanic, hit the screen. Sam looked at her: "King of the world, Deeks told us this is your favorite movie. I'll leave it here."

Kensi smiled, and yawned.  
"I guess today has taken a lot out of me."

"Kens, it's okay to rest." Sam said, and with that, Kensi placed her head on Sam's lap and curled up on the couch in the waiting room.

"He is right, this is my favorite. The last time we watched it, I even had him quoting movie lines. He secretly loves it and thinks that I don't know." Kensi laughed.

Sam just laughed and Kensi smiled.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Sam noticed Kensi was next to him, asleep, with Deeks badge placed firmly in her grisp.

A doctor walked in.

"Hi there sir, Dr. Robertson. Is there a "Kensalina Blye or Hetty Lange in the room?"  
"Ah, yes.. but" Sam said and he reached in his pocket and grabbed his badge.  
"I am Special Agent Sam Hanna." Knowing where Kensi keeps her badge, he reached in her back pocket and grabbed her badge. "This woman is Special Agent Kensi Blye. Do you have a word on Detective Deeks?"  
"Yes, Agent Hanna I do. Agent Blye is his emergency contact, and next is Hetty Lange. Would you like to wake Ms. Blye?"  
"No, tell me and we will see if I want to wake her. What is his status?"  
"He is very lucky. He was shot very close to the heart, there was even some damage to a ventricle. He did flatline twice on the table and he lost a great deal of blood. We were able to stabilize him and repair the damage to the ventricle, he has a broken rib too. He is still considered 'critical condition' due to the flatlining, but I expect him to make a full recovery. He is in the ICU and we normally only allow one visitor, but I will let the nurses make an exception for you two. My colleague Dr. Peters will be taking over for the evening shift and I will be back tomorrow. She is just as good as I am, and has been updated on his status. He is in room 103 when you both would like to go see him. He was under anesthesia for a good amount of time, so I would not expect him to wake until 7 Am. Just a heads up for his girlfriend."  
"Thank you Doctor, ah, Kensi not his girlfriend"  
"Not his girlfriend? She has been waiting around all day for him. I could have sworn, well my apologizes."  
"She is as good as it gets, especially for him. If they don't get their act together soon I might harass them!"  
"Well ,he is lucky to have her. She was worried all day.. Have a good night."  
"Thanks Doc, you too."

Sam decided to wake Kensi, but spare her the details of the surgery. The last thing she needed to hear was that he flatlinned twice, but regardless he was out of surgery and would be okay.

"Kens, wake up..."

"SAM. Is he okay?

"Yes, Kens, he's alive, and in recovery. Room 103."

Kensi stood up and started to walk out of the room, and Sam followed.

* * *

Kensi had never walked so fast in her life, she barely stopped to talk to the nurses. Talking to the nurses was Sam's job... She just needed to be by his side.

She walked in the room, and stopped in her tracks. There were monitors and IV's everywhere, this was definitely worse than last time. She felt the tears in her eyes and whispered "He's alive. Just give him some time to wake up."

She walked over to the bed, pulled the chair next to his side, and intertwined their hands. Sam walked in and smiled "All is as it should be." he thought to himself.

"Kensi, the doctors said he was under for a good amount of time so it could be hours before he awakes. I am going to go home and get some sleep. I will have my phone on me on loud, call me if he wakes, or if you need anything. Try to get some rest too."

She smiled and looked over at him. "I will. Thanks Sam, for everything."

"Anything for family, and remember, tell him Kens, he's waiting for you."

Kensi smiled and nodded, a little unsure of what Sam meant but it was time she told him how she felt.

"Martin Deeks, I can't wait a couple of hours for you to wake up. I need you, I needed you 4 years ago, I need you today I need you right now, and I am going to need you for the rest of my life. You dumb ass wake up now." Kensi said as she stifled out a slight laugh.

"You...are... calling me a dumb ass, when I took a bullet for you?" Deeks said as he started to awake.

And Kensi couldn't answer. All she did with tears streaming down her face was cusp his face in her hands.

She stared into his blue eyes for a moment, and kissed him.  
She kissed him long, and she kissed him hard.

"Well Fern, that's the best wake up from surgery present ever."

* * *

**Don't forget on your way out to leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5- A Song

_I just, Fern & Max. Our Thing. You know, a basket case of feels. I am not recovered from last night, but I loved the episode. I personally think it ended on a good note- I am very hopeful with these two. Anyways- here is the next chapter. Not sure how long this story is going to be. I have an idea that I want to do with this story, so we will just see where it takes us. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you like it too! I hope you all survived the frozen lake too. _

_-ToucheBlye ( . is my tumblr) _

_I am posting an episode review later tonight too! _

_Please leave a review, they will make my day!_

* * *

She stared into his blue eyes for a moment, and kissed him.  
She kissed him long, and she kissed him hard.

"Well Fern, that's the best wake up from surgery present ever."  
"I am seriously so pissed at you." She said when she finally gathered her thoughts.

"Well, when most guys take a bullet for a girl it is considered to be, heroic. Only Kensi Blye would think otherwise." Deeks said as he laughed and winced through the pain, he did forget that he just took a major bullet to the chest.

"Deeks… we can't keep doing this."  
"Doing what? Playing "shoot deeks?" I seem to be winning each time."  
"Not funny, Deeks"  
"Kensi."  
"Deeks."  
"You have to stop ending up here. I can't keep going through it." She said and he could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Oh I see… yes, I have to stop getting hurt and ending up in the hospital for your health. That makes total sense." Deeks said as he winked and laughed again. He winced at the pain, and Kensi just cringed at his wincing. She had a slight smile, here he was, lying in a bed after major surgery, and here he was trying to make her feel better.

"Deeks, this time the roles were supposed to be reversed. I was supposed to be on the bed waking up to your face, not you waking up to me... Again for the what time is this now. " Kensi said as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers and slightly laughed.  
"I don't know this may be like the fifth or sixth time, Kens." Deeks said with a chuckle.  
"Deeks, don't even go there with that number. No."

"Kensi…" Deeks was interrupted by a nurse walking into the room.

"Ah, Martin Deeks. I see you have woken. You have woken a lot sooner than the doctors thought. It's 1 AM right now, and I am Nurse Mary and I will be taking care of this evening. You had quite the lengthy surgery, so I will be in every two hours to check on you. " She smiled at Deeks. She was skinny, blonde hair that was curled, dressed as cute as a button, and was most definitely Deeks type… well was Deeks type before a certain Brunette walked into his life.  
Mary walked over to the machine to check his vitals, started a drip and then saw Kensi sitting next to the bed.

"Excuse me miss, visiting hours ended a while back. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Nurse Mary said.

"Nurse I would not have said that, especially to this girl." Deeks said.  
"Sorry Martin, she cannot be here at this moment." Nurse Mary said crossing her arms.  
"Just wait." Deeks said and a smile spread across his face. He turned over and saw Kensi, the anger boiling in her face.  
"Ma'am?" Mary said.  
"Here it comes." Deeks said and laughed through the pain that was echoing through his chest.  
"Do not ma'am me. Excuse me, Nurse Mary, but I am Special Agent Kensi Blye with NCIS. This here, is detective Deeks. I am here on protective detail with him. So yes, I am allowed to be here. I suggest you get used to it too." Kensi said as she flashed her badge.  
Nurse Mary's face remained stoic, she finished checking the wounds and looked over towards Kensi.  
"Sorry Agent Blye, I had no idea. Detective your vitals are good, and the pain meds should kick in the IV soon. I will be back later." She said and left.

"Kensi you have to be nice to the nurses, otherwise they might give me the wrong medicine."  
"Deeks you are more worried about the nurses than you are your furiously mad partner?"  
"Well I can't seem to get rid of the partner, I can get rid of the nurses but I'm stuck with you and do not want you to go anywhere either."  
"Stop with the sweet talking Deeks. I am seriously pissed at you."  
"Kensi why are you mad at me?"  
"Are you that dumb Deeks?" She asked, anger rising in her voice. She truly didn't understand how Deeks could just be so willing to die. So careless with his life, it was like he was asking for bad things to happen to him... She didn't realize though, she was angry with him this much because if he died, she was without a partner. A world without Marty Deeks in it is one she did not wish to know.

"Kensi, what is going on? I really am confused. It is not the pain meds running through me either. You're just yelling at me and I have no clue why." Deeks said as he took his hand and rubbed it against her chin, she was still sitting next to him.

She couldn't look at him. How could she explain that she was terrified of loosing him? Terrified that one day she would not be able to go get fish tacos with him right after his Saturday morning surf,terrified that one day he would not be across the bullpen making those faces he does while he types his case reports, terrified that one he he wouldn't be there to cover her back on a mission, terrified that she would loose the most important piece in her life. He had had too many life threatening instances and she was scared the next time it happened there wouldn't be a heartbeat to be heard on a monitor. The heartbeat that was music to her ears, the heartbeat that made the world make sense.

She sheepishly turned her head, but Deeks wouldn't give in. He was not able to move much, so he took the hand that wasn't intertwined with hers and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Fern... You are not just mad at me for taking a bullet, there is something more. I know you, I know you too well, let me in... I can't take being shut out. I know you shut down after I kissed you, but I did it that at the wrong time. You mean too much to me to see you like this. Let me help." Deeks said.

And that was all it took. They had not talked about the kiss, or even mentioned it, since it had happened. Yet here, Deeks brought it up. It was almost like he knew what she was thinking, or, where they needed to have a conversation. Kensi's eyes filled with tears and the dam she had been folding back since the kiss broke. She cried for him, how stupid he was, how much she cared for him, how much she feared loosing him. Deeks just let her cry, using his free hand to run it over her hair, and to dry her tears. He knew that she had been holding back for months and this was the result. Finally, Kensi composed her self enough to look up at him. Her eyes were red, puffy, and her cheeks were red.

Deeks ran his fingers down her jaw line and tilted her face closer to his.

"You know that even when you are a crying hot mess, you are still the most break taking woman I have ever seen. And I don't know why you're pissed, or what you are thinking but I do know this I took the bullet for you because I can never see you in the state I am. You deserve only the best things the world can offer, and life has not handed you those things. You only deserve to smile to laugh, to feel the good in the world... Rather than all the bad things that follow you. I took the bullet because you of all people should never know what a taking a bullet feels like. It is my job to protect you and I did just that. You can get mad at me all you want but I will always take the bullet for you... Even if the bullet takes my last breath, if it saves you then it is worth it."

"Deeks, what are we?" Was all she could mutter.

"Honestly kensalina, I do not know what we are but I know what I want."

"And what if I know what I want?"

"Well if I know what I want and you know what you want, it's like one plus one equals two. Simple math, Partner"

"Am I what you want, Martin Deeks?" She said as he cusped her face and stared into his favorite set of eyes.

"Most days." He said with a chuckle. "I take that back, it's more of an every day and will be every day thing."

She couldn't speak, she just got up and crawled into Deeks bed and laid right next to him. She crawled through the jungle of IVS and Deeks spoke.

"I will take that as a yes." He laughed, and he tilted his head down to meet hers and kissed her lips. It was a soft, quick kiss, but it meant everything to her.

She smiled. "Want to know why I am so mad at you?"

"Yeah Fern, that would be nice to know." He smiled.

She placed her hand gently on his, and reached their hands oover his heart, carefully as to not hurt his incision site. "You feel that?"

"It's just a blood pumping organ."

"Everybody has a different heartbeat, it's like a finger print. It's unique to each person..."  
"Are you going wikipedia on me?"

"Stop that, let me finish. It is unique to every person, and from the first time you were in the hospital I can tell you that yours beats 55 times per minute. It also goes with the beat of that Michael Buble song you love, Everything. But the thing is Deeks, those 55 beat per minute, are my favorite song. They are what fuel me each day, and I can't live without that song. You need to keep it beating for me. It's the only way I'll survive. Your heartbeat is my everything."

For once Deeks was speechless, he kissed her one more time and laid her head on his chest.

She fell asleep there, listening to the sound of her favorite song.


	6. Chapter 6- Visitors

_Hi there! So here is the next installment of the story. This chapter and the next will be thanksgiving themed. I had originally planned to post this chapter last week but alas time got the best of me. Between my Black Friday shift and holiday hours, and finals (eeek) I am doing my best to keep this story updated and going. So, Thanksgiving is a little late but oh well. Please feel free to leave a review_!

-touchéBlye

* * *

She fell asleep listening to the sound of her favorite song.

Deeks started to stir, the pain in his breathing was unbearable. To mention, the extra weight from his partner's sleeping head didn't make the pain any better but when he looked down at her he saw the face of just Kensi. Just Kensi Blye, somebody's daughter, somebody's friend... Just a girl who loved to eat a tub of ice cream, watch horror movies but not by herself, says she hates romcoms yet can marathon them all day, and the girl who wears her hair up and sweat pants on Saturdays because she can, he just saw Kensi.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mary.

"Detective Deeks, I am here to check on you again... What is she, I thought she was just your partner?"

"Shhh you can check me, just don't wake her. She needs the rest too. I think standing all day a waiting to hear about me had its affects on her. She never sleeps past six and it's 8 am. She tries to be all bad ass all the time but she worried. When she worries, she forgets to eat, until I remind her too. Just like when she is stressed she pigs out until I tell her to stop pigging out. Anyways, I was obviously not there to remind her to eat so just let her rest. Can you check me without waking her?"

"Yes, detective I can."

"You don't have to call me detective, nurse. You can call me Marty."

"I'm not going to lie... She is one intimidating woman, last night I thought she was going to rip my head off. Ill stick with detective. How do you deal with her?" Nurse Mary asked as she checked the machines and added another fluid bag to the others and started some pain medicine again.

"She is quite the character. She is the most professional woman I have ever worked with and she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders. She is so serious that when I first met her I didn't know If she knew how to laugh. Yet when you get to know her, she has a care free side she lets you know a little. She laughs and makes jokes that are so corny and bad you just have to laugh at them. Needless to say she is the daughter of a marine, nicknamed bad ass Blye, and I fear the wrath of Kensi Marie Blye. But when you continually scratch down her walls centimeter by centimeter you'll get to the care fee girl, and I love every side of her. But yes. Fear her wrath,I do everyday." Deeks said as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Well are you two, together?" Nurse Mary asked as she entered his vitals into the chart.

"Ha... That is a very good question. To keep it simple, this (he took his hand not around Kensis waist and singled between him and her) is a work in process."

"Well she better know how lucky she is to have a guy who would take a bullet for her. My shift is over, my colleague Debbie is taking over now. Heal fast detective. Protect our streets, and fix that thing soon."

"Thanks Mary. Sorry she scared you." Nurse Mary smiled at Deeks and walked out.

Deeks felt the tinge in his side, pressed the pain killers button and drifted off again.

-—

He awoke to the gentle touch of his partner tracing the lines of his scar from his first gunshot.

"What are you doing there, Kensalina?" He said as he took her hand off the scar and intertwined their fingers.

"Just wondering how many times we put each other's lives on the line." Kensi said as she put her legs over Deeks legs.

"You are not allowed to think like that.. I just." Deeks said as he was interrupted.

"Well well.. What do we have going on in here." Sam said as he entered Deeks room. "Kensi I told you to tell me when he woke up." He gave her a wink.

"Oh Sam! I didn't know you were going to stop by." She said as she stood up and got out of bed.

"I just woke up Sam, and felt her next to me. I guess she missed me." Deeks said as he winked at Kensi and she blushed.

"Deeks I'm going to go get you some food and coffee, and myself a change of clothes. I'll uh be back in a bit.. Sam you want anything?" Kensi asked.

"No I just came to tell you that Hetty has given you a week off to deal with desk and help him out. I'll be gone by the time you get back." Sam said. Kensi nodded, relief flushing through her that Hetty gave her time to be with Deeks.

"See you soon sugar bear." Deeks said as she walked out the door.

"Deeks... We need to stop meeting like this. I don't like seeing you hurt like this." Sam said as he came and sat I'm the chair next to the bed.

"What are you doing here? This is unlike you to come see me." Deeks asked.

"You're family Deeks, I'm sorry it took me so long to accept that but I was here till 12 with Kens. She was a mess yesterday, G and I had no clue how to deal with her. You're he only person she opens up too. You always know how to get through to her, G and I wonder how you were able to it after such a short while of being partners... She trusts you whole heartedly. There are moments where she still doubts me and Callen, just for a small millisecond because it's her nature. But never you. You're so good for her. I did what I thought I would never do, I channeled my inner Deeks. I told her to eat and turned on TV. She complied... We watched titanic. She told me you are quite the quote king when it comes to that movie." Sam said as he laughed. "I hope you know, those things I said a couple months back.. I don't mean them. You're one of us, family. I'm just stubborn sometimes."

"Oh Bad Ass Blye went her stone cold fox. The cure for that is food and a movie. Not just a snack, like a meal. Typically Chinese. "Deeks said with a slight chuckle as he winced in pain.

"See. There it is." Sam said.

"The Deeks special- the 'I'm talking kensi blye sparkle in my eye'" Sam smiled.

"No man, I don't know want you're talking about." He replied as he looked out the window.

"Detective Deeks I see right through that bull shit. I even see it in Kensis eyes. You can't fool me... I'm a special agent."

"Oh man, it's complicated. You, Callen, and Hetty. More so, her... I just never know."

"Look. I've known kens for quite some time... I know how she thinks and how she functions on a decent level. When Dom went missing, she never acted this way. I mean she was upset... But she didn't stand in one place for 8 hours. You have Kensi Blye wrapped around your finger and I don't even think you or her know. Don't tell her I said that." Sam replied.

"You know I kissed her? Finally... But then we were taken. I haven't talked about it since. I'm scared she's going to look at me like I'm damaged goods... I don't want to be another jack for her." Deeks replied sheepishly.

"Ahhh. So that is the underlying issue. Explains a lot."

"Explains what? Do you all have a pool on us or something like that."

"Ha- Something like that Deeks, something like that. But let me tell you this because you have another visitor. She cares for you. Kens cares for you, in a way that is truly none of my business, but it is my job to protect you and her, and it is also my job to make sure you two are happy. I know that you are good for her, you make her laugh, smile, and enjoy life. Things she has not always been able to do. You are the only person who gets through her thick skull. She is terrified to loose you, and I am afraid if she looses you she will never be able to recover. She wouldn't be able to recover because you are more than Jack, more than Jack ever was to her. So Deeks know you have my blessing, and Callen's. I swear Hetty already knows, she just knows everything. So don't loose her- she needs you." Sam said as he patted Deeks shoulder. "Now get better fast, G and I are down two agents for at least a week, probably even longer. We miss you already."  
"Sam.. I don't know what to say, other than thanks for having faith in me, especially with Kensi."

"Like I said, sorry it took so long for me to accept it. I'll be around if you need me. Call if you need anything. Michelle might stop by later with some food she heard and flipped out, she still owes you for Siderov."

"No- you do what you have to for family." Deeks smiled.

Sam was relieved. This was the biggest heart to heart he and Deeks had ever had. He was constantly nagging him, and rough on him. He always felt deeks was a little out there but all those months ago Deeks and Sam went through something together that put a special bond in place. Sam was glad that Deeks seemed to have forgiven him and that their relationship was changing, changing to how he was with G and Kensi, more like family than just on the same team. It meant a lot to Sam, and it meant the world to Deeks. Sam's acceptance was more proof for Deeks he had found his home. Something he had been searching for all these years.

Sam excited the room and a familiar brunette walked into the room.

"Dectective Deeks... how are you feeling?" Julia Fieldman asked as she sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Mrs. Fieldman, what are you doing here?" Deeks asked a little puzzled.

"I called Kensi about Thanksgiving plans yesterday morning, and she never responded. I then proceeded to call a Ms. Lange? Kensi gave me her number in case she never answered me, to call and see if she was okay. I called Hetty and she said she was at the hospital and I thought she had been injured- until Ms. Lange informed me it was you who was injured." Julia said a motherly smile across her face.

"Oh- Well Kensi is getting me some food. She won't be back for about another thirty minutes. She ate my green jello, again."

"I actually came to see you, detective. I want to talk about Kensi."

"Feel free to call me Marty, Detective for my partners mom, is just too formal... and Kensi, is she okay?"

"Okay, Marty... is it short for Martin? That was Kensi's grandfather's name, her father's father. Anyways, I just want to thank you. I never got a chance about a year and a half ago, she said you were the once person who really encouraged her to come see me. Even though she was so nervous, I was glad she came to see me. I missed out on fifteen years of her life, and a lot of pivotal things happened. I know I can't ever make up for the mistakes I've made or the years I missed but all I can do is go forward from here on. I just want to thank you for encouraging her to give me a second chance... She listens to you like she listened to her father."

"Ah, Kensi Blye the mystery she is. She did it on her own, she always makes her own mind up. I am just in the background ready to assist when needed. I do know, that if i could go back with my own mother and give her a second chance I would. I'm glad one of us gets the chance."

"Your mother? Is she not your next of kin?"

"Erhm, No... Of all odd things, Kensalina is my next of kin, along with Ms. Lange, you can call her Hetty. That woman is the mother figure of the saints."

"Hmm." Julia said with a sneaky smile on her face. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to you and your mother?"

"To keep this story short I had an abusive father. When I was 11 years old, he was drunk and beating my mother. I shot him, sent him to prison, and once I turned 16 I left home. I finished high school, got all the jobs I could, went to college, then law school. I was a lawyer for a while and then I joined the academy, and became a cop. Next thing I know Hetty finds me at a bar and says I am the new liasion between NCIS/LAPD. The papers to become an agent are sitting in my nightstand drawer with her signature waiting for mine, I just can't let go of the LAPD yet. But, I know they want me as a 'Full fed' as Sam likes to joke. Kensi does not even know about the papers. And this is way more than you asked- but I have not seen my mother since I was 17. So she does not not what I have done. I was mad at her for always siding with my dad, not standing up for herself so I left and never looked back. I wish I had taken better care of her, but at the age of 17 there was not much I could do."

"As a mother I can tell you that any woman would be proud of the man you have become. I am, and I only know you through the many stories Kensi has told me. Now, I don't want her to know I was here... but I am assuming you, partner, will be helping you recover the next couple days. So I will set a place for you at thanksgiving dinner. Kensi is joining us, she's going to meet my husband for the first time. I'm guessing she'll be glad to have you there to watch her six or whatever you feds say." Julia said. "I am going to say it again, thanks Marty for giving me my daughter back."

She kissed his forehead, not in a flirtatious manner, but In a motherly fashion. Deeks could not quite mutter a response.

"Heal fast detective. I'll see you soon." She said as she exited the room.

Nurse Debbie walked in and quietly introduced herself. She checked his vitals and breathing, said he was looking good and was about to leave when Kensi walked in.

"Deeks I have some fish tacos for you, coffee, and your favorite pair of pajama pants. I didn't bring you a shirt because your bandages and whatnot, but I fed monty and walked him.."

"And you found my t-shrit drawer. I see you didn't even get yourself a change of clothes.. And you know you like seeing me shirtless."

"Well actually you smart ass, I had a pair of jeans and undergarments in my work bag, I just needed a clean shirt so I showered at home."

Deeks smiled for a second, Kensi slipped and called his place, home.

"Hi, Mrs. Deeks, I'm nurse Debbie. It's nice to meet you."  
"Oh, I am... ha, not, Hi, I'm Kensi."  
"He was been talking about you all morning, you two lovebirds are so cute. I have other patients I Will be back later." Nurse Debbie said as she walked out of the room.

"Why do people always think we are married? I mean jeez."

"Kensalina you are in my t-shirt and you walked my dog of course she is going to assume we are married."

"Well I had a long talk with your doctor this morning. You have a serious gunshot wound to the chest, be glad it missed your arteries. And you have a broken collar bone and arm from the way you fell. So you need around the clock care for about 10 days and Hetty was there too, she gave me leave to take care of you. Looks like you're stuck with me Deeks."

"A week with you.. I can manage."

"Good news is, you're getting discharged today. I sweet talked them into it. Bad news, tomorrow is thanksgiving. YOU get to come with me to my moms for dinner and such. No questions asked Mr. Deeks."

"Oh, Kensalina... a holiday with you sounds like paradise, even if I am in a sling and have to be on painkillers. I hope your mom likes me."

Kensi just smiled, for the first time in a long time she had something to be very thankful for. Her lI've had been far from average and many things had been been taking from her. The last year especially, had been tough on the entire team, and she had almost lost him within a span of year twice. She was thankful to have him hear, heart beating and breathing.

"You know Deeks... It doesn't sound too bad."

"I need to be injured more often, you are agreeing with me."

"Don't get to excited, it won't last long."


	7. Chapter 7- Thanksgiving Part 1

I AM BACK! I work retail and the holidays had me working some CRAZY hours. I also took a five day vacation to NYC for a personal relaxation trip before the semester starts so I have been very bad with updating. BUT HERE I AM. I have about 2 chapters, possibly three all ready to go and ready to be posted! I hope you have not given up on this story yet! I am VERY sorry for the month delay but real life got the best of me and fan girl life got pushed aside. I wish I could major in fan girl, but I cannot. SO HERE IT IS. I will post the next chapter when I wake up for work in the morning so there is a couple hours difference. **ALSO: **I know that thanksgiving was like a while back, but I am working through each holiday even with the delay so I hope you don't mind. Leave a review on your way out!

XOXO  
-Toucheblye

PS- I was not given NCIS: LA for christmas, so it's not mine :'(

_But here we goooooo._

* * *

"I see you brought me green Jello." Deeks said.

"I seriously can't believe you have it in your fridge. You're a grown man, who eats jello?" Kensi said as Nurse Debbie walked in.

"Hold that thought Fern..."

"Detective Deeks I have your discharge papers here, your pain meds here, and then you are free to go. Stay in this sling until your ortho appointment next week, and make sure the surgical site stays dry... that means wife has to give you a sponge bath."

"You hear that fern, a sponge bath."

"Detective Deeks that may be hard with one arm of use." Kensi smiled and the nurse just giggled.

"You two are quite the pair. Anyways, take the pain meds as needed. You do better to try and not use them but the pain between recovering and a broken bone may be too much. You can always try a motrin, and if that is not enough start with half a pill and give it about two hours. But, from your chart I can see you have had been shot before, and oh my you were tortured."

"Ah, yes what a lovely late spring and early summer I had this year."

Tortured. If that wasn't a reminder for the year they both had endured she didn't know what was. Kensi heard it and had to sit down... It was still too much for her.

"I am not going to pry, but you do know about these meds I assume?"

"Yes ma'am a little too well."

"HA- a little too well indeed. He shouldn't even be on them this time." Kensi chimed in.  
"She's just mad I took this bullet for her. That's all, ignore her. She can beat me later." Deeks said.  
"If you didn't have a bullet hole in your chest, I would elbow you and leave a bruise." Kensi replied.

"Okay, I need your John Hancock here and here initial here, and sign here."

Deeks did just as she asked. "Alright detective you can gather your things and head out of here. I hope I don't see you again anytime soon. And Agent and Detective, thank you for what you do."

"Thank you Nurse Debbie. I'll make sure he isn't here anytime soon or I will kill him myself. Oh, with pleasure. It's what we do."

Nurse Debbie smiled and left the room.

Deeks stood up from the bed and looked down.  
"I think I should put on some other clothes to go home in."

"I have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for you.. how does that sound?"  
"I think that will do." He said as she smiled and handed him the clothes.

"I'll, uh give you a minute." Kensi said as she turned around.

"Uh, actually Kens.. I need help if you don't mind. the sling wraps around my body and the stitches hurt when I try, and my pants, and I just need help okay." Deeks asked sheepishly.

"Uh... yeah, this is why I am staying with you for a week."

Kensi reached around his back and grabbed the velcro piece and undid the first strap that went around his midsection.

"The one across your shoulder may hurt some, I will do my best to be gentle." Kensi said, and their faces were inches apart.

She reached across the top of his shoulder and undid the strap, then she gently reached under his left side and removed the sling.

"Ahh, getting dressed is going to be a pain." Deeks said as he winced in agony.

"I am trying to be gentle."  
"I know. And uh.. don't forget to untie my pants."

Kensi just smiled and reached down to his waist. She grabbed the strings in her hand and gently pulled each the strings to untie them. The whole time they blankly stared at each other. She then reached on the bed and grabbed the shirt.

"This is probably going to hurt with the arm and all. I will do my best." Kensi said.

She helped him move his uninjured arm into the sleeve and then the next one. She placed her hand lightly on his chest and she stopped. She had seen Deeks shirtless before, but never in such an intimate setting... She was helping him get dressed. She looked down at his chiseled surfer chest, and was left breathless.

"You like what you see?" Deeks asked.

"I don't know, what you're thinking partner but let's get some pants on you and get out of here?" Kensi said with a smile.

"What do you want for dinner? I've got some left overs from this weekend I cooked some lasagna,I have some fish I can broil us, or some burgers." Deeks said as he stood up from the couch.

"We can order something... I bet cooking with one arm is hard." Kensi said with a smile.  
"Well it's a good thing I have a personal nurse to cook for me. Come on I'll teach you how to cook some good fish. I know you do not like to cook, but I'll walk you through it, you just do the hard parts."  
"Deeks... I don't know, I burned rice, remember?"

"Nope fern you don't get a say. You are dragging me to dinner with your mom tomorrow you're getting a cooking lesson. Come on!" Deeks said and he flashed a smile. It was that million dollar smile that was reserved for her, she couldn't resist any longer and sighed in defeat as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.  
-xxxxxxxxxx-

She was finishing the dishes when he took his pain killers, he let out a large sigh.

"Ok Deeks... You're fed, took your meds, ready for bed, and the kitchen is clean. I think You should go to bed. It's been a long day for you."

" I want to object, but I know I am too tired to object. Plus I am being dragged to your mom's for Thanksgiving, I'll need all the energy I can get to deal with two Blye women."

"Come on, I'll help pull your sheets down. Us Blye women, we aren't that bad. You deal with me, you can deal with her." She said as she finished drying the pot and they walked down to his bedroom. She walked over to one side and pulled the sheets down, and he climbed in bed on the left side.

" I , uh... Will be pm the couch if you need me. I'll wake you up to take your meds again in four hours, the first night will be the worst." Kensi said as she noticed blue eyes searching hers.

"Kens you're not sleeping on the couch."

"Well I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Kens.. It's a good thing the other half of this bed here isn't."

"I don't want to hurt you. "

"You won't." He said and smiled, and he pulled the sheets down further. And that was all it took. She sighed, took off her slippers and slid into bed next to him. It was a good thing he hurt his left side and was sleeping on the left side, his right side was towards the middle of the bed. She crawled in and nuzzled into his side, and within moments, cuddled into each other, they fell asleep.

-xxxxxxxx-

He awoke the next morning to a heap of brown curls in his face. He let out a small chuckle as he brushed it off his face. He looked at the clock 7:07, it was rare they ever got to sleep in, even on a holiday. He took a moment and saw her face and couldn't bear to wake her. He slid out from under her, putting a pillow in his place. She stirred for a moment, and was suddenly still again.

He walked into the kitchen made some coffee, took his meds, and then Monty made his way into the kitchen, whining to be taken out.

"Monty, my man... You need to go out? C'mon well go for a walk." He said and wrote a note and left it on the table.

_"Don't worry fern, the child needed to go out. I'll be back... coffee is made." -Deeks_

She awoke to an empty bed and was slightly alarmed. She looked at the clock, it read 8:09.  
"Where is he?" She whispered to herself.

She hopped out of the sheets, and made the bed. She then walked into the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She for the first time had gotten a good nights sleep; the kind of sleep where someone wakes up feeling refreshed. It was the first time she slept a full night with ten hours under her belt, and she knew it was all because Deeks held her through the night. She laughed at herself because she was supposed to be taking care of Deeks, yet here he was as always, no matter what shape he was in,taking care of her. She put her hair in a ponytail and made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry fern, the child needed to go out. I'll be back... coffee is made."- M. She noticed the small note on the table.

"The child... What an idiot you are. Let's see what you have for breakfast." She said to herself as she opened the refrigerator. "I'm feeling some eggs."

She gathered the ingredients, and just a she was finishing the second omelette she heard the rustle of keys in the door and a slight bark, and the door started to open.

"I know you are hungry and I know she will be hungry.. but SHHH, don't want momma up or you won't be getting any table food, she is grumpy when she doesn't sleep." Deeks said as he walked in threshold to his home.

"It's a good thing momma is already up AND breakfast is ready." Kensi said with a smile.

"Oh look boy, momma loves us both. What did you make?" Deeks said as he walked into the kitchen. "It is not burned, Monty it looks like this is actually edible!" Kensi smiled to herself, he really just called her Monty's mom, and she went along with it. Normally she would have said she wasn't, but the amount of time she had been spending at his place recently made her truly think she was Monty's mom. She found it oddly cute, and the truth was... She loved it.

"Well Mr. Ramsey over here taught me how to make a good omelet a couple weeks ago, so I figured I could return the favor. I even made Monty one... My boys, let's eat."

"Your boys, huh?" Deeks said with smile.

"Yeah- you two are my boys, Monty is number one though in my book, He is a pretty good cuddler too.. Now eat up, we have to go to grandmas Monty!" Kensi said as she nudged Deeks in the side.

"Can you cut the cripples omelette?" Deeks asked as he flashed Kensi her smile, and she smiled in return as she reached across the table and cut his food up for him.

"You are a big baby."

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

Once they were finished eating and the dishes were done they got ready to head out for the day.

"Kensi you don't have to take the cripple man to your family thanksgiving, I mean you're practically dog sitting me. You've walked and fed me, you can leave me in the kennel known as my apartment for a few hours. I'll be ok, I won't pee my kennel." Deeks said as they were walking to the car.

He opened the door for her as she slid into the drivers side.

"My mom practically begged me to bring you, she wants to meet you on, circumstances that are different than you bringing her in for protection. She wants to meet Marty, not detective Deeks. And I'm meeting, my... I guess step dad for the first time. I'll need my partner there. So down boy, you are going with me." Kensi said as he slid next to her in the other seat.

"Alright I'm Marty for your mom, Deeks the partner for you, and what side of me will you're step,dad be meeting." Deeks asked jokingly. "I'm not showing him max, I think I would never be allowed over again."

"Hmmm... Well Marty is being used, Deeks is being used, it is a no to max, how about Kustin? Instead of my husband you can be my boyfriend." Kensi said with a smile as she laughed.

"I like the sound of that Fern, or should I call you Melissa?" Deeks said as he intertwined their hands on the center console.

Kensi smiled, she meant it as a little bit of a joke, but she knew there was a deeper meaning to that. He was Marty, her partner, her best friend, but he was also something way more than that. She was happy to see he got that himself, and wasn't pushing her. He was ready to dive In whenever she was.

* * *

I literally have 11 pages typed out in a word document for chapters, but I am breaking them up into two/three chapters for the story so you are not bombarded! I will be back soon for the next installment!

**Leave a review on your way out :D **


	8. Chapter 8- Thanksgiving Part 2

**_AND here is part two of thanksgiving. I was going to break this down into smaller chapters and make it a three part but I am deciding to make it a two part so this chapter is going to extra long! I hope you enjoy it, I am hoping to have the next chapter up within the next couple days! Thanks for all the follows/reviews/favorites- it truly means a lot and makes me want to continue the story!_**

**_XOXO_**

**_-Toucheblye_**

**_ps- I don't own NCIS LA or any characters! :( _**

* * *

-xxxxxxx-  
Kensi pulled the SUV into her mother's house.

"Ready partner?" Deeks asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah- I think so, time to show my mom how much I can't cook."

"It's okay, I'll stand next you and walk you through it. We will make it."

She placed her hand on his shoulder as Julia opened the door.

"Kensi and Marty! Welcome!" She said as she pulled Kensi in for a hug.

"Ah, Marty, am I allowed to give you a hug?" She asked.

Deeks just smiled and pulled Julia in for a one armed hug. Kensi laughed at how funny it looked.

"Come in you two!" Julia said as she led them in the house.

They made their way through the hallway straight back to the kitchen, where there was a man drinking a beer.

"Kensi.. I would like you to meet my husband, Derek. Derek this is my daughter..." Julia said as Kensi stuck her hand out and interjected.

"Kensi Blye. Nice to finally meet you Derek." Kensi said in a formal manner. Deeks was in the background with a smile on his face. He knew when Kensi went all formal and she just went formal on Derek, he was almost positive she would have introduced herself as "Special Agent Kensi Blye" had her mother not been here. Deeks also knew Kensi, the reaction was not because she did not like him, it was just her defense mechanism, and this is exactly why she wanted him here.

"Derek Fieldman. I have heard many good things about you... Your mother speaks very highly of you. And who is this fine gentleman.. you're boyfriend?" Derek said as he stuck his hand out to Deeks.

"Oh, uhm... Derek, this is Marty Deeks, Kensi's, uhm." Julia said and looked at Kensi to answer. Julia knew her profession, but normally telling people what they do for a profession is not allowed and Julia did not want to mess anything up.

"Derek has my mom told you what I do for a living?" Kensi asked with a smile on her face as she looked at Deeks, seeking permission to tell him about their secret.

"She said you were an art curator and you travel a lot." Derek said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, she is, kind of true. I actually, well, I am actually a Federal Agent. I work for NCIS, and Deeks, or should I say Marty, is my partner. He is an LAPD Detective. He got injured on our case this week, hence the arm sling, and I'm his babysitter." Kensi said as she smiled at deeks.

"Well, the cat is out of the bag now. I am a liaison between NCIS and the LAPD. I've been stuck with Kensalina for the past four years, she just drags me along. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fieldman."

"Please, call me Derek. I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot of you."

"Well, I would hope so. That is if Kensi keeps me around."

"Oh, I know Kensi. When she has a man hooked, he doesn't go anywhere." Julia said. "Now lets get cooking!"

-xxxxxxx-

Julia and Kensi were in the kitchen working on the food when Derek walked over to Deeks.  
"Would you like to join me in having a beer?"  
"Uh... Yes sir, I can have one or two I suppose."

"May I ask what happened to you? Julia said you have had a pretty rough year."

"Oh my year. My year was stellar, I have enjoyed every second of it." Deeks said with a laugh. He knew it had been a hard year, yet somehow he had made it through. All he could do was smile, knowing the worst was behind him.

"That bad, huh?" Derek said as he popped open a beer for Deeks and passed it over.

"Well it has been a rough year in many aspects, but over all it has not all been bad." Deeks said as he turned and looked at the women cooking in the kitchen. "I can tell you about it, well the pieces I can legally tell you that is. I mean there are some things I can't... just comes with the job."

"I would love too" Derek said and Deeks smiled. "And you have to tell me about her, too."

"Well earlier this year we were on the hunt for a terrorist, his name was Isaac Siderov. To keep this as short as possible, and legally what I am allowed to tell you, there were some of the team undercover and one agent named Sam Hanna, his cover was blown. I was not undercover, I was just simply in over watch, uh that means watching from a distant as back up... And his cover was blown. Kensi had left overwatch to follow Siderov and Michelle, Sam's wife, so it was just me. I decided to go in, Sam was in trouble. I went in and they knew I was coming- he had men come at me from all sides, I was trapped. I had to turn over my gun and we were taken captive. Siderov wanted to know what other people might be an undercover cop so he tortured us to try and get us talk. It was pretty, rough." Deeks said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I am sorry- I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, or make it difficult." Derek said.

"No it's okay. The first four months after I didn't talk about it or deal with it, kens thought giving me space to handle it myself was a good idea when in all reality she was the only one who was able to get me to finally go to sleep. She really helped." Deeks said as he looked back into the kitchen.

"How long have you two been partners" Derek asked.

"Lucky number four right now, she still hasn't gotten rid of me yet either. Hopefully we stay partners for a while." Deeks laughed.

"Tell me about her. Julia knows her, but Julia says she still puts her walls up when they talk and that she is only getting a glimpse into her life. I know the past she has, and that things with her mom will come eventually. I may be a different story, I don't wish to replace her father. I just want to show her I care for her mom and would like to be a part of her life eventually." Derek said with a shrug.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you are getting _**the**_Kensi Blye special. She did it to me, and she will be closed to you for a while, gaining her trust is not necessarily easy and from the events of her past I can understand why." Deeks answered. "Professionally- she is one of the best agents the agency has. She can speak multiple languages, is trained for combat and let me tell you she can throw a punch. She takes after her father- she is a trained sniper and is a damn good shot. She can fight, has the best interrogation methods and she knows when to use her feminine side to get answers when we need them. When she gets angry or set on solving a case, nothing will stop her till the job is done. She is as tough as they come, a damn good agent, and hell hath no fury than that of Kensi Marie Blye. And personally- well she tries to act all hard and collected and that nothing gets to her. She so polite and kind, but it takes a while but she's worth the time. She is damaged like everyone is, she loves to eat junk good- especially donuts and twinkies. She loves to spend Saturdays in her sweats watching tv shows unless I drag her out for surfing with me, and she is a mild hoarder. But don't tell her I shared that last one with you. Essentially she's a tough cookie to break, but once you do you realize it was worth the wait." Deeks said as he smiled and looked back to the two women cooking the dinner.

"You seem to know quite a lot about her."

"Our jobs are... demanding is the best word. We spend every day together... And sometimes we even work through the weekends. After a long case we will go out to eat, grab a beer. Not many people are allowed to know what we do for a living and having someone around who gets it is a good thing. Our jobs are intense, dangerous, and hard. It's nice to be able to drink a beer with her after a case, and not talk about it because she just... Get it. She gets all parts of the job, and all parts of me and it's just a great feeling all around. That's why even on days off, you probably would find us together, I tend to take her surfing with me and she's getting quite good." Deeks said with a shoulder shrug.

"Are you two like, a thing?" Derek asked with a smile on his face. "I don't think she would bring you around her mother if you were not."

"Haha that seems to be the question everyone is asking. She's my partner, my best friend, and I am lucky to have her with me while I recover from this shooting." Deeks said as he lifted his arm in the sling slightly. "I can tell you this though- she is the most important woman in my life, in all areas and I do not want to loose her, we just have some bad communication skills that come with a job that complicates our life. I wouldn't change any of it though. I think we will figure something out."

"Ahhhh... from what I know of Donald and Julia, she is a perfect mix of the two, but mostly her father."

"She is in every way her father's daughter, trust me. My advice to you is to just be yourself and show her who you are, she loves honesty. And she knows you will never replace her father, the only thing she wants to see is that you will take care of her mother. She may not have told me that or even know herself but I know her and that's what it will take. I promise she will warm up to you by the middle of dinner just watch. I've got this girl down to a science." Deeks said with a chuckle as he took another sip of his beer.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. So tell me about yourself. Did you grow up in California?" Derek asked.

"Born and bred here. I went to high school, college, and law school here. Then I joined the academy, became a cop, and now work for NCIS. That is pretty much my story. I am not too exciting." Deeks said as he felt a shoulder on his shoulder.

"Alright you two gentlemen, are you ready to eat?" Julia said. "Dinner is ready!"

"Yeah Deeks I know you are starving, If I am hungry!" Kensi called from the kitchen.

"I am starving." Deeks said

"Same here." Derek followed. "After You, Deeks."

-xxxxxxx-

Deeks walked in from the porch into the kitchen. He saw Kensi staring down at the food and he walked over to her and bumped her shoulder.

"You didn't burn the house down." He joked

"Shut up and enjoy the meal... My mom made most of it anyways!"

"Woah there... I will. Hey come here." He said as he stuck one finger out to her face. "You have some flour on your forehead... Let me get it for you." He said as he wiped it clean.

Deeks left his hand on her face for a minute and she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

Julia was just about to walk into the kitchen when she saw them standing next to the sink.

"Woah Derek hold on. Look at this." Julia said. "Did you enjoy talking with him?"  
"Yeah sweetie, he is a good guy and he loves her. He didn't say it, but you can just tell in the way he talks about her, and seeing this... It's obvious she feels the same."  
"I knew they had a thing when I first met him and he took me to the boat shed, he was so nervous. Then she came over that night after everything and she constantly was talking about him, she did not mean too but it happened. It was rather cute." Julia said as she leaned into her husband.  
"Jules, does her job scare you? I mean Deeks has been shot twice and tortured."  
"Oh honey, unfortunately they are not allowed to tell us everything but I can only imagine it gets worse and there is much more we do not know... But they have each other and they love their jobs, it's given them both a family in ways they both needed for many years. I am thankful she has found a home when she needed it."  
"It will take some getting used to, I think we can manage."

"I still don't like her being a federal agent, but I didn't like Donald's job either. I pushed him away and look how that turned out. She ran away and I thought I lost her too, I am not pushing her away. She has a good head on her shoulders and has built a life that did not involve me, all I can do now is try to fit into the life she has built."

"Let's eat!" Julia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Buffet style, grab a plate and make yourself whatever you want. We will eat out side because it's such a nice night!"

"Kensalina... Want to make me a plate? Seeing as I only have one hand and all."  
"Yes Shaggy I will make a plate for you." Kensi said as she ran her hand through his hair.

-xxxxxxx-

Dinner was spent talking about memories of Kensi's childhood, and filling the spaces where years were spent apart.

"I can't believe this girl sitting next to me went through a barbie phase." Deeks said as he put his napkin on his plate.

"She did for about two years, and then her father took her camping in colorado for a week while I was on a work trip and let's just say barbies did not last too long." Julia said. "She was never a truly girly girl."

"I don't have the same training as her and the others, but watching her spar with Sam is really fun, I mean he is an ex-seal himself. She also is a sharp shot. I mean her sniper skills are some of the best out there."  
"Kens you didn't tell me you were a trained sniper."  
"Oh I am, I mean I don't use that skill too frequently but it comes in handy."  
"Following in your father's footsteps I see Kensi, good job. He would be proud." Derek said.  
"Yes Kensi, he would be proud." Julia added.

"Thanks... and I can still be a girly girl. Am I right Deeks?" Kensi said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"Let me see here. She eats like a guy, watches the lakers games with me, all my college football games on the weekends, and she even makes me do all the cooking. " Deeks said with a smile. "I'm just messing with you, she sure can work a dress and heels. I mean, wow... sometimes when we go undercover and she's dressing up I wish I was the one taking her home, not sometimes it's all the time." Deeks said and he stopped realizing the depth of what he had admitted.

"I normally always end up leaving the bar with you, so I guess it counts." Kensi laughed.

"Kens, you drive. I don't think a male would count that as "Taking you home." Deeks laughed.

"Whatever Deeks. But yes, I can dress up like a female sometimes. Although, I don't do it too often." Kensi replied.

"It is what makes you Kensi." Derek said.

"See, Derek gets me, thanks!" Kensi said as she tipped her beer his direction.

"Mom is there pie?" Kensi asked. "I am ready for dessert!"

"That's my girl!" Deeks chimed.

-xxxxxxx-

"Mom do you want me to bring the dishes in while you wash them?" Kensi asked.

"Yes honey. That will work, where are the guys?"

"Football was turned on and we have lost them." Kensi laughed.

"Naturally." Julia replied as they started to do the dishes.

"How was that a flag? It was a clear hit!" Deeks yelled from the living room.

"Seriously!" Derek replied.

Kensi finished bringing in the dishes so she walked into the living room and saw Deeks sitting on the couch. His bad side was right next to the arm rest, and so he opened his good  
arm and mentioned for her to snuggle into it. She did just that.

Five minutes later as the game was in overtime Kensi and Deek were both standing in front of the sofa hands on their head.

"If we loose this I owe Callen ten dollars. My defense is so much better." DEEKS said.

"And the one time I actually side with you against him, and we are 20 yards away from a first down, if they don't win we will never hear the end of this!" Kensi replied. "I can't do this! "

Derek sat back on the couch "and they use their final time out!"

"Of course they did!." Deeks said as he sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"Kensi I didn't know you liked football this much." Julia said.

"Between Sunday dinners at Sams for the first two years I was at NCIS and then Thursday nights out with the team, and then many many many Saturdays of college football with Deeks after surfing and Sunday night dinners and games with Deeks I am around it all the time. I think it kind of rubs off on me." Kensi said. "But I really do harbor a love for football."

"Yeah she spends too much time around guys. I need to take her out more." Deeks smiled.

"Taking me out for yummy yummy heart attack doesn't count either... TOUCH DOWN. Thank god Callen was wrong."

"See princess, I know football better than Callen!" Deeks replied.

"You actually might." Kensi replied.

The rest of the night was spent exchanging stories and laughs. Around 7:30 Kensi started to notice Deeks was getting tired, slightly falling asleep on the couch. It was his first day out of the hospital and he had been out all day, a big day was an understatement.

"Mom, Deeks has had a long day. I think I need to take him home and get him to bed, and he needs to take his pain killers or he will be extra grumpy tomorrow."

"Yes, sweetheart I think that is a good idea. Derek really likes him, they got along very well. And whatever you two have going on... It will sort itself out, I can tell in his eyes he won't let you go. You really like him don't you?"

"Mom, he's my partner and my best friend. Our jobs... it's just complicated. I don't know what will happen." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's only as complicated as you make it out to be, and from how you two interact it's natural, a love like that only happens once. Don't loose him."

"Yes mom. Thanks for dinner, and introducing me to Derek. I really like him, he takes care of you and you are happy. That is all that matters. I can tell he loves you."

"He is not your father, and he will never be your father but he fills a void in me that I needed, it's a great thing to be loved again."

"I like him a lot myself, he cares for you and I see it. That's all I need to like him."

"Drive safe sweetie, take care of him! I will call you later this weekend." Julia said as she hugged her daughter.

Kensi walked over behind the couch and crouched to the top of it, reaching Deeks head.

"Shaggy, it appears it's your bed time. Let's go, babe." Kensi said.

Deeks woke up from his sleepy state and smiled. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I think it's been a longer day than I realized."

"Yeah you did!"

Deeks stood up from the couch and looked over at Derek.

"Thanks for the beers and opening your house to us." Deeks said as he stuck his hand out.

"My pleasure, I hope to see you around here some more Deeks." Derek said as he returned the handshake.

"And Ms. Fieldman, thank you for a wonderful dinner. That was the first thanksgiving dinner I have enjoyed in 18 years. I truly appreciate it. And Kensi you didn't burn the house down, so thanks for that."

"Deeks it's my pleasure, I love you like a son!" Julia said.

Julia gave him a slight hug and they made their way to the car.

Deeks fell asleep on the way home, leaving Kensi alone to her thoughts. Her thoughts drifted to him, and what was happening, and finding herself more than happy to take the next step with him.

Once they reached his apartment she helped him change, gave him his pain meds and pulled down the bed for him. Deeks got into the bed and she turned the light off, making her way to the couch.

"You really are stubborn."

"I am not."

"Then why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"It's your bed, Deeks."

"Couches are not meant to be slept on. Get your ass in here, ok? I know it means something significant and we will figure it out. We always do. I saw that smile on your face when I woke up this morning. It's the best nights sleep you've gotten in a while. So... ." Deeks said in a stubborn voice.

"You know I don't know what is about you, I always give in." Kensi said as she slipped off her jeans and slid into bed, nuzzling into his side.

"You smell like sunshine and gunpowder, you know that?"

"I know they are two of your favorite things." She replied.

And in that moment the room was filled only with the sound of their breathing, the light breaths filled the room. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart as it pumped the blood throughout his body. She knew that this sound was more important to her than anything that walked this earth. They were on the road to figuring their thing out, she knew it, he knew it, and she once again fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Leave a review on your way out. I do my best to check spelling and grammar errors, but please remember I am only human! :) _


End file.
